Eternally Yours
by DarklitFaery86
Summary: The girls still retain their memories after Beryl, but Mamoru remembers nothing. How does Usagi handle a new enemy, the return of four people they thought were destroyed, and Mamoru dating this new girl in her school?


_A/N:_ I know, I know. I still have to work on "Inside Out", so why am I doing another fic? Well, because it hit me this morning while I was still half-asleep and thought, "Hmm... this is interesting. What if?" So, I present to you another work in progress. Enjoy :)

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters.

oOoOo

Usagi sat on her bed and stared out her window. She was staring at the bright, full moon in the sky, watching as if she may see any kind of indication of her former kingdom within the deep craters. But of course that would never happen since the Moon Kingdom fell centuries ago. She grumbled, pulling her legs up to her chest, burying her face against her knees.

When she awoke three days ago, she had been shocked to still retain her memories of her battles with the Dark Kingdom, and of her past life. She was hoping that the Silver Crystal would erase all those horrible memories so she could go back to being a normal teenage girl, but obviously life had other plans.

Did that mean that she would still have to transform into Sailor Moon and save the world?

She snorted at the though, turning her head to scowl out of the window this time. _Of course it does. But maybe, just maybe, all we'll have to fight against are stupid robbers and 'gangsta'-wannabes._

She thought about Rei, Ami, Makoto, and Minako. Thankfully, their lives had been restored, and they were allowed to go on living their lives. Other than groggy "yes, I'm fine" thirty second phone calls, they hadn't really kept in contact. Mostly, they were still recovering.

Usagi smiled thinking of her circle of friends. They were her guardians from a previous life, and she loved them dearly and considered them her sisters in this life. That was a big plus at keeping her memories.

And another huge plus...

Usagi's expression turned dreamily while she thought of Endymion. No, of Chiba Mamoru. While it was true that their love has withstood death and reincarnation, she knew that wasn't the reason she loved him. Even if they were just plain old Usagi and Mamoru, she was certain they would have found their way to each other eventually. After all, she as horribly attracted to him, and had been crushing on him for months now. Even if he was an ass.

She sighed and untangled her limbs, stretching slightly as she reached for her cell phone. She hadn't heard from Mamoru since, well, since he died in her arms for the _second_ time. Hopefully he was okay. She scrolled through her contacts just out of pure habit. She never had his number, and wasn't exactly sure of where he lived, but she swore that Mako-chan had mentioned that they lived in the same apartment complex. Maybe she would text her or call her to see if she could find out and check on him.

_Mako-chan, I know you're probably asleep, but please can you check on Mamoru for me? Thank you._

With a huge yawn she closed her phone shut (it was a modest, simple flip phone), placing it back on the night stand beside her bed. Usagi reached up and turned her lamp off, but before snuggling into her bed she reached for her window, lowering it to where Luna could get back inside whenever she returned from whatever adventure she was on. She rasied her hand to cover another yawn, and immediately fell onto her bed. Within a few minutes, she was back to snoring away.

_Four Hours Later_

A huge _bang_ followed by the entire house shaking for a full thirty seconds caused Usagi to fall out of her bed screaming. Her poor black cat, Luna, screetched and hissed from the chaos. Usagi was face down on the floor grumbling, while poor Luna had her fur sticking up all over the place.

"Good _grief_, Usagi!" She scolded. "Are you going to let a simple earthquake send you into a screaming fit?!"

Usagi lifted her reddened face, glaring at the cat. "It scared the crap out of me!" She rubbed her sore face and reached for her phone, groaning at the time. "It's only four o'clock in the morning," she whimpered. "I'm never going to be able to go back to sleep now!"

"Usagi? Usagi, wake up!" Her communicator beeped.

Blinking, Usagi began to search around the floor for her communicator. While they all had cell phones, they still used their communicators for emergency cases. Cell phones could lose service and battery power, but thanks to the Lunarian and Mercurian mechanics, the communicators would work forever, in a sense.

Finally, after digging through mounds of clothes, she finally found her communicator under her bed. She flipped the lid over and pressed a button on the side. "I'm here, what's up?"

"Meet us downtown," Rei spoke. "That wasn't an earthquake. I can just _feel_ some sort of energy coming from it."

"Usagi?" Ikuko ripped open the bedroom door, staring down at her daughter. "Are you okay, honey? It was just an earthquake - but it was a scary one." She wrapped her robe around her body, crossing her arms. "Usagi? Are you okay?"

_Damn_.

"Yes, mama! I'm okay!" Usagi sat up, laughing. Her hand was placed behind her head. "I just hit my head is all. I'm okay! You can go back to sleep!"

Ikuko grumbled and rolled her eyes, very unlike her mother. "Yeah, right. Your father has to be up in an hour. So, I guess I can start a pot of coffee and _finally_ get some reading done. You go back to bed. You don't have to be up for another three hours." Ikuko walked to her daughter and bent down, giving her a gentle kiss on the head. "Get some sleep."

"I'll try." Usagi whispered after the door was closed. Her eyes took on a determined look and she turned to Luna. "Let's go!"

oOoOo

A group of curious spectators surrounded the gaping hole that the "thing" had created. The actual opening of the hole was about five miles wide, and only about three feet deep. Inside of the hole was a giant orange ball that would pulsate every now and then. Whispers of curiousity began to get louder and louder, but the four girls were glaring at it.

Rei was dressed in her traditional robes, but her hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail. The priestess pale skin contrasted with her black hair, and violet eyes, but Rei could, and would, kick anyone's ass that crossed her. Her arms were folded over her chest as she glared at the ball.

"I don't get it," she started, bringing up her thumb nail to chew on. "I _still_ can't get a clear reading."

Minako hid a yawn behind her hand. Her golden hair was let completely down and she was dressed in a simple pair of jeans with a honey colored shirt. Her crystal blue eyes had a hint of red within them. Apparently, she wasn't getting as much rest as she needed.

"Artemis and Luna are at Crown Arcade using the Moon Computer to see if they can get any readings." She said.

Makoto was dressed in a very hideous jacket, a white tee shirt, blue jeans, and with an equally hideous ball cap on. She rubbed her emerald green eyes and stomped her foot.

"I just wish these bastards would leave us alone. We spent the last six months battling Beryl and her lackies. Three days in between in just not enough, but," she grinned, cracking her knuckles. "if they want to fight, they can bring it."

"Calm down, Makoto." Ami gently scolded. She was in the middle of the group being hidden away so she could use her Mercury Computer. She was wearing a simple blue shirt and sweatpants. Her blue hair fell into wispy strands that seemed to frame her angelic looking face. She sighed and closed her computer, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I can't get anything. Maybe we all need to get some sleep. If something is going to happen, it's going to happen. We just have to be on guard."

Usagi rubbed her forehead, and tugged her pink jacket closer to her body. She wasn't cold at all, but the thought of facing another evil sent chills down her spine. _I just wanted to be a normal girl again._ Her cerulean eyes looked up to scan the members of the group. She kept looking for a hideous looking pea-green jacket and ebony hair.

"Mako-chan," she began. "Did you get my text?"

Makoto nodded. "I did, but I don't know which room is his. I'll check, I promise."

Usagi nodded. "Well, anything from anyone?"

The other girls shook their heads.

"Let's just go get some sleep. Ami is right. If anything is going to happen, it's going to happen. No point in worrying about it."

"Ooh, Odango actually sounded very serious there." A man's voice spoke behind her.

Usagi's back went ramrod straight and she turned around. It was _him_. He was standing there in a short-sleeved black shirt and jeans. He had a smirk on his face, and his ocean-blue eyes seemed to be _twinkling_. But what Usagi was looking at was his arms- good _God_ those arms. She remembered how they felt around her, and she could swear that she was turning into melted butter.

"Mamoru!" She flung herself at his chest, wrapping her arms around him. She looked up at him, tears of joy falling down her face with a huge smile. "You're okay!"

Mamoru's playful mood immediatley turned into an expression of_ what-the-hell-have-you-been-smoking? _He grabbed her arms, pulling her away from him.

"What do you mean?" He raised an eyebrow.

Usagi stepped back as if his touch burned her. Her heart was pounding in her chest, and she swore her entire body felt like it was on fire. He didn't remember? Did he truly not remember everything that they had just went through?

"Uhm... I... I meant-"

"What she meant is," Minako placed her hands on Usagi's shoulders, pulling the girl back against her. "that you haven't been around to torment her for a few days, and she was making sure that she didn't cause you to kill yourself."

Mamoru blinked, but shook his head. "No, I'm alive."

"Thanks for the observation, Captain Obvious." Usagi swallowed her tears and grinned up at him.

"Then my work here is complete," he crossed his arms and grinned. "Now, I'm going back home." He turned his back to the group of girls and walked away.

Minako's arms went from Usagi's shoulders to her waist to catch her. Usagi's knees had given out finally, but she turned her had into Minako's shoulder.

"Why?" She whispered. "Why is it that we remember and he doesn't?"  
"I don't know," Minako answered. "But we need to leave. Everyone else is leaving, and I think the police are starting to get irritated with all of us. Let's just go back to our homes and try to sleep." She automatically went into her leader mode.

"Tomorrow after school, we'll meet at Rei's place. Deal?"

The girls nodded, and began to walk their separate ways.

Usagi walked home, shoulders slumped with an aching hole in her chest. She reached inside of her pocket and wrapped her fingers around her broach that held the Silver Crystal. What other powers did it have? It had the ability to restore all their lives and rid the world from Beryl, but did it have the ability to restore memories? She turned her face to the sky. The sun was starting to finally rise, sending pops of pink, orange, and blue color through the clouds.

"I have to find a way," she spoke to herself. "I can't be without him." Her face scrunched up with tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

As she turned to climb in through her bedroom window, she was unaware that four shadowy figures stood at a nearby corner, watching her closely.

"Princess Serenity." One of them whispered.

"Any clue on who our new arrivals are?" A second spoke.

"Nothing. I'll have to wait until tonight to see if the stars can tell me anything." A third one spoke.

The fourth one pushed himself away from the building he was leaning against, arms crossed across his chest. "Prince Endymion has no recollection of anything. Somehow, we have to try to win not only Serenity and her senshi's trust, but we have to keep him safe as well." He inhaled deeply, looking up at the sky. "Come on. We need to find a safe place and figure all of this out."

The other three nodded, and they all sprinted away from the shadows.

_To Be Continued..._


End file.
